Juste une fois
by Kusmicchi
Summary: Syo a une requête bien particulière à faire à son frère jumeau... (Basé sur le jeu et non sur l'anime) One-Shot. Syo x Kaoru, Yaoi, Twincest.


Kaoru ferma fébrilement les yeux, serrant le drap entre ses doigts fins. Assis au bord du lit de son frère, il maintenait sa tête droite, cherchant tant bien que mal à dissimuler son malaise. Adossé au mur, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, un second garçon, en tout point identique au premier le fixait obstinément. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Kaoru ne broncha pas, il faisait la sourde oreille, tandis que son cerveau bouillonnait. Comment ? Comment son frère pouvait-il demander une telle chose ? Etait-il à ce point inconscient ? Serrant les dents, il se tourna à demi pour faire face à Syo qui soutint son regard un instant, avant de poser son menton au sommet de ses genoux, l'air dépité.

« Aller Kaoru, juste une fois…

Non ! se révolta le plus jeune des jumeaux. à quoi tu penses enfin, on ne peut pas faire une chose pareille !

Arh… Kaoru s'il te plait ! J'ai pas envie de mourir sans avoir connu ça, et j'ai pas la patience de trouver… de trouver quelqu'un que j'aimerais plus que toi. S'il te plait ! »

Le jeune homme se leva rageusement, rejetant la couverture sur son ainé. Non, non il ne pouvait pas. Assouvir le désir de Syo, de son propre frère jumeau. Cela lui semblait tellement saugrenu, et en même temps totalement naturel. Il aimait le garçon oui, et il n'était pas tellement sûr de savoir différencier le sentiment amoureux de l'amour fraternel. Il s'était toujours juré de tout faire pour veiller au bonheur de Syo. De tout faire pour que le moment venu, son double s'en aille heureux, comblé, sans regrets ni frustration. Alors devrait-il accepter cela aussi ? Le jeune homme pouvait mourir d'un jour à l'autre, dans la minute suivante ou dans trois ans, c'était impossible à prévoir. Syo voulait ressentir ce plaisir charnel, par curiosité, par désir aussi de partager ce moment avec son cadet. Par peur surtout, peur de partir sans avoir pu vivre ça avec un être aimé. Cette pensée fit frissonner le benjamin. Un être aimé… pouvait-il y avoir dans ce monde une personne qui aimât Syo plus que lui même ? Impossible. Kaoru le savait, Kaoru le sentait, il était le seul capable de combler son frère, de le rendre heureux. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, partageait ses souffrances, ses états d'âmes depuis toujours. Comment pouvait-il laisser à une personne étrangère le soin de satisfaire le garçon ? Serrant les poings, l'étudiant poussa un juron et se tourna à nouveau vers le second qui l'observait toujours. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées mais la flamme dans son regard ne faiblissait pas. Attendri, Kaoru poussa un soupir témoignant de sa capitulation. Rouge d'embarra à son tour, il revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit tandis que Syo venait se poster à côté de lui d'un bond.

« Tu sais, si tu ne veux vraiment pas, ne te force pas pour moi. » Confessa soudain le jeune chanteur, un peu dépité. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à profiter de l'affection que Kaoru lui portait pour lui faire faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Le plus jeune se contenta de secouer la tête.

« C'est bon Syo. Je sais que je suis le seul capable de te rendre heureux… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux si similaire de son frère et vint lentement presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, comme Kaoru les avait imaginées. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit tressaillement, gêné de reconnaître qu'il avait déjà pu songer effleurer la bouche de son jumeau. Syo recula d'un bond, surpris.

« Ca ne va pas ? » S'enquit-il en dévisageant son petit frère. Celui-ci demeura silencieux un instant, avant de venir presser sa paume sur la poitrine de son frère. A travers sa chemise, il son cœur battre frénétiquement, trahissant l'émoi de son propriétaire.

« Syo tu ne dois pas… essaye de rester calme, tu sais ce qui peut arriver si son cœur s'emballe trop. D'accord ?

Je vais essayer. » Promis l'ainé en esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

Il inspira profondément, les yeux clos. Lorsque Kaoru sentit le rythme cardiaque de son jumeau ralentir doucement contre sa main, il la retira de son torse et vint caresser la joue de Syo du bout des doigts, glissant lentement vers sa nuque. Syo ne broncha pas. Ses paupières closes frémissaient, mais il se força à rester immobile, cachant à son frère son excitation. Kaoru n'était pas dupe, mais il se résolut à poursuivre malgré ses inquiétudes. Captant à nouveau les lèvres de son jumeau, il s'autorisa cette fois l'accès à sa bouche tout entière. Syo lui en livra l'accès sans rechigner, mêlant sa langue la sienne. Galvanisé par ce contact, les deux frères se rapprochèrent d'un même mouvement, se pressant l'un contre l'autre sans plus de retenu. Kaoru agrippait le cou de son ainé, cherchant à sceller le baiser, tandis que son double venait glisser ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos. C'était étrange, inédit. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi intimement proches. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, se comprenait plus ou moins facilement, et avaient grandit en ayant parfaitement conscience de la place que l'autre occupait. Pourtant aujourd'hui cette frontière affective venait d'être pulvérisée. Ils n'étaient plus frères à cet instant, ils étaient amants.

Cette constatation effara autant qu'elle exalta le cadet. Il était le seul à pouvoir rendre Syo heureux oui. Il était le seul à pouvoir le posséder. Ce désir égoïste n'en était pas moins légitime à ses yeux. Après tout, n'avait-il pas toujours été là pour lui ? Toutes ses journées passées à le veiller, à l'apaiser pour ménager son cœur trop fragile, trop mal fichu pour fonctionner correctement. Il s'était donné corps et âme au bien être de son frère, sans jamais vraiment réfléchir à ses propres envies, à ses propres désirs. Voilà enfin quelques choses qu'ils pouvaient partager, ensemble. Rompant le baiser, Kaoru repoussa avec précaution son frère sur le lit et déboutonna patiemment chacun des boutons de sa chemise, découvrant son corps musculeux. Mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure, il retira son propre haut et vint s'étendre sur son ainé, tressaillant au contact brûlant de sa peau contre la sienne. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le chanteur tendit le cou pour quémander un nouveau baiser. Lentement, Kaoru approcha ses lèvres de celle de son frère et se stoppa à un cil de celles-ci, soufflant en direction de son front pour déloger une mèche blonde qui l'empêchait de voir l'expression du jeune homme. Syo grogna de frustration et fit mine se capter ses lèvres de force. Son cadet recula son visage brusquement, se délectant de la déception qu'il lisait sur son visage. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour surplomber son amant, plongeant dans l'immensité de ses yeux bleus, et du dos de sa main, il écarta les cheveux qui couvraient son front.

« Ne te précipite pas. Laisse Kaoru s'occuper de toi. » Chuchota le garçon.

Plongeant à nouveau dans sa bouche, il se pressa plus fort encore contre son frère. Leurs deux corps étaient brûlant, et pourtant ils tremblaient. Leurs peaux en friction ne faisaient qu'augmenter leur excitation mutuelle. Le petit blond sentait déjà une bosse bien formée à travers le jean de Syo se presser contre sa cuisse, et il ne douta pas qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Comme une réponse à sa pensée, il sentit la main de Syo glisser sur ses abdominaux pour venir se glisser sous son vêtement. Ses doigts étaient gelés, comme toujours. Les battements anarchiques de son cœur avaient tendance à laisser pour compte les extrémités de ses membres. Kaoru frissonna violemment lors que son frère vint enlacer dans un élan d'hardiesse son intimité. Il poussa un petit cri se surprise qui vint mourir dans la bouche du second qui entreprit de mettre en mouvement sa main.

« Attend, tu vas voir. » Défia Kaoru, les joues roses. Il se redressa et tira d'un coup sec la braguette de Syo. Désireux de ne pas tout dévoiler tout de suite, il passa sa main aveugle dans le caleçon de son jumeau et empoigna à son tour le membre chaud de son frère. A ce contact, ce dernier resserra sa prise sur son cadet qui gémit. Pressé l'un contre l'autre, il se mirent à exécuter le même mouvement en cadence. C'était étrange. Plaisant, très plaisant. Mais étrange. Kaoru avait toujours vu son frère nu, depuis tout petit. C'était quelque chose de naturel pour lui, la pudeur n'existait pas entre eux deux. Pourtant, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait pu toucher cette chose curieusement chaude et lisse qui se raidissait entre ses doigts. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la plainte de Syo qui se tortillait sous lui. Dans le même temps, l'étudiant pris conscience de sa propre extase qui le saisissait, contractait son corps, réchauffait la moindre parcelle de peau. Les mouvements cadencés de son frère, réglés sur les siens, la sueur qui perlait le front du chanteur témoignait des sentiments similaires qu'il éprouvait. Kaoru accéléra ses allers retours de sa paume sur le membre de son jumeau qui l'imita immédiatement.

« Aah, Kaoru. Je… je v… ais. » Bégaya le blond en arquant le dos. Les dents serrés, le plus jeune tentait lui aussi contenir la vague de plaisir qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Son bas-ventre était en effervescence. Il se pencha sur son amant, se calant sur son avant-bras libre, et sans ralentir la cadence, il posa son front contre le sien.

« Ensemble ? »

Syo acquiesça imperceptiblement tandis que Kaoru s'appropriait à nouveau ses lèvres. Le cri qui accompagna leur délivrance mourut dans leur baiser tandis qu'ils stoppaient l'un et l'autre leurs caresses pour se tendre dans un ultime effort. Le corps rigide à lui en faire mal, Kaoru laissa l'exquise sensation s'emparer de lui avant de s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, le laissant pantelant, surplombant un Syo tout aussi secoué. L'intimité de son frère nichée au creux de sa main, la jeune garçon se laissa choir un instant contre le torse de son ainé, savourant sa chaleur contre sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lui le timide et sage Kaoru-kun s'octroyait sans retenue le corps de son frère étrangement docile pour une fois. A croire que le tempérament effronté et totalement irréfléchi du musicien s'était évaporé sous la chaleur de son désir. Le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Il avait toujours eu l'intime conviction que le rôle de grand-frère lui revenait de droit. Il était plus mature, physiquement plus grand et certainement bien plus protecteur envers Syo qu'il ne pouvait l'être envers lui. Cette fois, c'était à lui de guider son frère, et mieux encore, il ne se défilait pas. Il ne rejetait pas l'affection débordante de l'étudiant.

Ayant reprit tant bien que mal son souffle, le blond vint se poster aux côtés de son double et se pencha à nouveau pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Se faisant, il avait glissé ses mains le long de ses hanches étroites pour venir retirer son jean et son boxer d'un seul coup. Syo laissa échapper un grognement de surprise, et avant que son frère ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, il s'empara de ses poignets. Rejetant brusquement Kaoru sur le lit, l'ainé se redressa et entreprit de faire débarrasser son petit frère de son jean également. Le jeune homme frissonna en sentant un courant d'air froid caresser ses cuisses dénudées. A quatre pattes au dessus de lui, Syo le défigurait, la mine vengeresse. Il tenait entre ses doigts la virilité raidie de son cadet. Kaoru gémit doucement et agrippa les fesses rebondit de Syo, la gorge serré de désir. Sans crier gare, il se jeta de tout son poids sur son ainé pour inverser la situation.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui commande, ne joue pas au plus fort avec moi Syo-chan. » Grommela-t-il en glissant langoureusement un doigt entre les deux lobes de chairs tant convoités. Avec précaution, il se risqua à le faire pénétrer en Syo qui s'arqua dans les draps. S'appuyant sur son coude, Kaoru vint déposer sa main libre sur la joue se son frère, essuyant de son pouce une larme qui venait perler au coin de son œil écarquillé. Syo était totalement crispé sous lui. Il appréhendait, c'était évident. Stoppant tout mouvement, le cadet se pencha en avant pour venir déposer une série de baiser léger dans le cou de son frère, remontant lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

« Shhh, détend-toi, je vais y aller doucement. » Murmura-t-il en se préparer à ajouter un second doigt. L'ainé poussa un grognement étouffé et saisi le poignet de son frère.

« Attend une seconde ! » Fit-il en s'étirant suffisamment pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il l'ouvrir d'un main fébrile et en sortit fièrement un petit tube de lubrifiant.

« Avec ça, ça sera plus commode. » Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Stupéfait, Kaoru dévisagea son frère un instant, avant de lui pincer la joue, faussement agacé.

« Tu avais prévu ton coup en fait, petit vicieux ! » S'esclaffa-t-il en arrachant le produit des mains de son jumeau. Il enduit consciencieusement ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de reprendre sa préparation. Lorsque Syo sembla enfin se détendre sous l'action de sa main, Kaoru se retira et s'étendit sur le garçon, pressant son torse contre le dos de son frère pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Prêt ?

- Si tu y vas doucement, ça devrait aller. Rétorqua Syo en se tortillant légèrement, consumé par le désir.

- Souviens toi que c'est toi qui l'a voulu, grand-frère. »

Kaoru se positionna contre l'entrée de son frère et le pénétra lentement. Celui-ci se crispa, gémissant de douleur. Ses mains agrippèrent fiévreusement les draps. Le plus jeune se stoppa à mi-chemin et embrassa légèrement le cou et la joue de son amant. Après quelques minutes d'accommodation, Syo poussa un petit soupir, autorisant le second à continuer. Il entreprit ainsi d'aller et venir en douceur en son jumeau, prenant le temps de ne pas le blesser. Au bout d'un temps, les petits gémissements de Syo se muèrent en souffles rauques. Sa mine sembla se détendre et une expression de plaisir vint finalement se peindre sur ses traits fins. Prenant cela comme une invitation à accélérer, Kaoru gagna en vitesse, contenant ses grognements. Quelle sensation incroyable. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus proche de son frère. Il ne faisait réellement qu'un à présent, et cette pensée ne fit que l'exciter plus encore. Syo commençait à venir rencontrer les coups de bassin de son frère, poussant des petits cris d'extases. Les parois étroites de son ainé autour de son membre commençaient à avoir raison des dernières retenues du plus jeune qui s'affaissa, pénétrant toujours plus loin en lui. Le musicien poussa un long hurlement lorsqu'il buta contre sa prostate.

« Kaoru ! » Souffla-t-il, et son frère compris qu'il était proche de sa fin. Lui même approchait. Il accéléra encore, percutant furieusement la prostate du plus âgé. Gardant une main sur ses hanches pour assurer son équilibre, il glissa la seconde le long du périnée de son amant, saisissant son membre tendu entre ses doigts fins. Il entreprit de pomper en rythme. Quelques allers retours plus tard, les deux garçons virent de concert dans un râle de plaisir.

Kaoru se retira lentement de Syo, observant avec consternation sa main couverte de la semence du second. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Lui le sage Kaoru venait de prendre la virginité de son propre jumeau, et de perdre la sienne par la même occasion. Il y avait même pris un plaisir malsain ! Cette pensée le fit rougir. Son ainé le contempla un instant sans comprendre, avant de se pencher en avant, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa joue. Kaoru sourit. Syo était définitivement sien à présent, cela ne faisait plus de doute. Cette pensée le ravit. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit et s'enveloppa dans les draps, masquant son corps nu. Sans un mot, Syo s'étendit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de son épaule, collant sa tempe contre celle de son cadet.

« Merci. »


End file.
